


Unexpected Halloween

by Misswhoviangirl



Series: Doctor Who/Crossovers/AU Holiday Series [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Haunted Houses, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Teninch, Timepetals: Autumn Fic Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Rose hates haunted houses so when she agrees to visit one she really regrets it until she meets a charming young man dressed as a skeleton. Hmm, maybe these places aren't so bad after all!





	Unexpected Halloween

Rose hated this! She absolutely hated this! It seemed everywhere she turned some monster or ghost popped out of a corner or wall and scared her. Of course she knew it wasn’t real. She knew it was just a Halloween festival and some abandon house decorated as a haunted house with cheap effects still it was terrifying. Why did she let Clara talk her into this? She didn't even like Halloween.

She kept her arms folded as she walked through the dark foggy hall. She felt silly being dressed as a cat walking around a place filled with spooky noises, scary clowns, masked men with chainsaws and god knows what else. Rose yelped feeling a hand grab her ankle. God she wanted to get out of here.

Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder and she nearly jumped ten feet in the air.

“Sorry.” She heard a young Scottish voice apologize.

Rose swallowed nervously as she looked around. “W-who said that?”

“Um, I did.” A tall young man dressed as a skeleton replied standing in an antique picture frame sheepishly smiling.

Rose stared at him for a minute even with the make-up he was really cute, messy brown hair, lean muscular frame and killer brown eyes.

“Hi,” He smiled waving.

“Um, hi.” She replied.

“I’m David.” He added propping his chin in his hand.

“Rose,” She replied nodding. “Um, is this part of the haunted house thing?” Rose asked confused.

“No, uh, it’s not,” David replied. “I just noticed you looked miserable.”

“I am.” She admitted. “My friend Clara talked me into going through this. She loved it but…I really hate it.”

Suddenly she heard chainsaw noises nearly startling her. “Especially that.”

He scoffed. “Oh, that’s just Mickey. Nicest guy in the world, fixes cars for a living.”

Rose nodded but still felt uneasy. “Yeah, well, doesn’t help much right now.”

David sighed. “Well, I’m not much on haunted houses either," He lowered his gaze embarrassed. "To be honest they give me the creeps." 

She looked at him strangely. “So why are you…?” Rose gestured at his costume.

“Extra spending money.” He replied simply. “I actually work at a coffee shop at the end of town.”

“Really?” Rose smiled interested. “Isn’t that ‘The TARDIS’?”

He smiled. “Yeah, that’s it.”

She grinned. “I love that place!”

David just smiled. “Listen, the festival’s having their annual Halloween party soon. Would you like to go?”

Rose bit her lower lip smiling. “I like that.”

“Brilliant,” He smiled. “Hang on,” David ducked out of the frame and the wall opened and he emerged. “That’s better. It was getting cramped in there.” He placed his glasses back on.

Rose smirked. “Won’t you get into trouble?”

David shook his head. “Nah, I was getting off in a few minutes anyway.”

He flashed his gorgeous smile at her and suddenly haunted houses didn’t seem so bad.

Rose bit her lower lip smiling. “So how do we get out of here?”

His brown eyes danced and he took her hand.

“Run!” David grinned.

Rose grinned and they dashed out.

It was the best Halloween ever!


End file.
